Jaka Tarub dan Legenda Tujuh Bidadari
by celeronM
Summary: Bagaimana kisah bidadari Aphrodite yang mencari-cari selendangnya yang hilang? Akankah ia meninggalkan DM karena telah menemukan selendangnya? Oke Silahkan dibaca..
1. Chapter 1

**Jaka Tarub dan Legenda Tujuh Bidadari**

Summary: Bagaimana kisah bidadari Aphrodite yang mencari-cari selendangnya yang hilang? Akankah ia meninggalkan DM karena telah menemukan selendangnya? Oke Silahkan dibaca..

A/N: Haallloooo! Hmmphh.. sudah lama gak menghirup bau

(Q: eh emang ada baunya?

A: Ada aja kok, hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa mencium bau ! Wuahaha..

Q: Dasar freakers! .

A: heh.. ente bahlul ngatain ane freakers!)

Hehe udah lama banget nih gak nongol.. sekalinya nongol eron ngasih fic comedy lagi..dilihat dari judulnya pasti bisa ketebak jadi eron kasih penjelasannya di prolog.. okay,,

pokoknya silahkan dibaca dan semoga bermanfaat untuk menghibur readers..

-00000000-

**PROLOG**

" _**Fanfic kali ini mengisahkan tentang Legenda Jaka Tarub yang melihat tujuh bidadari yang sedang mandi di sebuah air terjun. Ketujuh bidadari itu sangatlah cantik sehingga membuat Jaka Tarub berniat untuk mencuri salah satu selendang mereka. Karena ulahnya tersebut salah satu bidadari tidak dapat pulang ke khayangan. Sungguh malang nasibnya, lalu apakah yangbidadari itu bisa menemukan selendangnya dan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaka Tarub selanjutnya?**_

_**Daripada pusing memikirkan hal itu ada baiknya kita simak di chapter 2.."**_

_**Oh ya, maaf lupa cantumin Cast-nya atuh..**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Jaka Tarub: Deathmask (julukannya Kepiting Racun)**_

_**Bidadari 1: Aphrodite (kakak 1)**_

_**Bidadari 2 : Mu (kakak 2)**_

_**Bidadari 3: Shaka (kakak 3 )**_

_**Bidadari 4: Camus (si Stay Cool..)**_

_**Bidadari 5: Milo ( si Rusuh)**_

_**Bidadari 6: Misty (si Ratu Kadal melet-melet)**_

_**Bidadari 7: Shun (si Bontot)**_

_**Dan beberapa character lainnya yang mudah-mudahan dimasukan di cerita (soalnya gak janji juga hehe..)**_

_**Oke sebelum memasuki chapter selanjutnya, ada baiknya kalau lagi ditempat rame jangan baca nih fanfic nanti cekikikan-cekikikan sendiri disangka gila lagi..okaayy..**_

_**Next Chapter 2 **___


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaka Tarub dan Legenda Tujuh Bidadari**

Alkisah, pada hari yang cerah dimana langit sedang cerah dan matahari memancarkan cahayanya yang terang. Di suatu air terjun yang mengalir dengan alunan yang lembut. Tujuh bidadari dari khayangan turun ke bumi untuk mandi air terjun tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya emas bersinar terang sembari mengiringi kedatangan bidadari-bidadari tersebut.

"cring..criiingg..criiinngg.."

Akhirnya ketujuh bidadari itu sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka untuk mandi.

"wah lihat-lihat.. air terjun ini sungguh indah ya" puji Aphrodite dengan sangat kagum.

"kakak, emangnya gak ada tempat yang lebih ekstrem lagi kak selain disini? Disini alirannya gak kenceng banget gak seru buat pijet-pijet refleksi" tiba-tiba Milo menyeletuk dengan rasa tak berdosanya.

"Oh my God-God-God.. apa kata lu barusan? Nggak ada yang lebih ekstrem! Lu aja sono dek, sendirian ke NIAGARA .. itu air terjun paling dahsyat di bumi ini..yang ada kalo lo mandi disitu badan lu sekali nyemplungin kaki doang kagak bakalan balik lagi ke khayangan mau gak lo!bersyukur mandi disini! Disini juga air terjunnya gede jadi lo puas deh mandinya! Macem-macem aja sih nih anak minta yang enggak-enggak!" bentak Aphrodite kesal sambil jewer-jewerin kupingnya Milo.

"aduuhh..adoohhh!" rintih Milo yang kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba Camus ikut menanyakan sesuatu ke Aphrodite.

"kakak, ini bukan Rozan kan kak?"

Lalu Aphrodite dengan gaya 'capek deeh..' ini menjawab pertanyaan Camus " adikku yang kakak sayangi, tenang aja ini bukan Rozan kok dijamin aman gak ada kakek-kakek warna ungu yang mirip banget kayak Yoda yang bakalan ngelihatin kita mandi okay, you understand?"

"very-very understand kak.." jawab Camus dengan tampang yang sangat mengerti.

"Good Boy.. eh salah! Good Gurl..fufufufu"

"Kak!" tiba-tiba Shun ikut-ikutan menyeletuk juga.

"apa lagi dek?"

"kak.. Mau pipis.."

Mendengar hal itu Aphrodite dengan muka 100% Be-Te nya nepok tangannya ke jidat.

"kaaakk.. mau pipis kak.."

"Yaudah sono tuh di pohon!" sambil nunjuk-nunjukin pohonnya.

"sebenernya nih jadi mandi gak seehh.." Ucap Mu yang udah gak sabaran.

"tauk nih mana dah bau asem gue.." kata shaka yang juga udah ga betah ama bau badannya sendiri.

"hei.. komodo eike juga mau mandi nich.." samber Misty

"Misty! Ya ampun bawa si Pretty juga lo!" tanya Aphro terheran-heran.

" iya donk.. pretty kan juga mau ikutan mandi ya nggak say?"

Pretty, adalah komodo peliharaan Misty yang selalu digendong itu hanya menjawab dengan memelet-meletkan lidah sambil mengeluarkan air liur.

"clup..clup.."

"nggak cuman Pretty, si Princess dan Queen juga aku ajak"

Tiba-tiba Misty tak luput juga mengenalkan peliharaan barunya yaitu Queen, Buaya Rawa berukuran jumbo yang baru ia tangkap kemarin dan Princess, Tokek raksasa yang ia dapat dari teman sesama penyuka kadal.

Dddooengg.. syuuuinngg...syuuiing..

Hawa-hawa gak mengenakan..

"krrrr...tokek..tokek..tokek.." tiba-tiba tokek biadab itupun berbunyi.

"aaaaaaaaa..." dan disusul buaya yang ngeselin itu juga berbunyi dengan mulutnya yang selalu menganga.

"tokek..tokek.."

" aaaaaaaaa.."

" tokek-tokek.."

"aaaaaaaaa.."

" tokek-tokek.."

" aaaaaaaaa.."

suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sangat amat teramat gelap dan suuuraamm... serta menjengkelkan.

Sumpah kalo gue nemu binatang kayak gini, beneran udah gue injek trus gue tendang Nyebelin banget! Udah jelek, resek, berisik, pake idup lagi! nemu aja si Misty binatang bedebah kayak gini.

"hhhhhurgghh!kenapa musti pake bawa peliharaannya segala sih.. mana yang dua bangsat ini berisik banget lagi!" pikir semua bidadari bersamaan dengan muka yang udah diremes-remes kayak kertas.

"oo..oo..okeeeee...hahaha nampaknya acara mandi kali ini sangat teramat menyiksa..khekhekhekehe.." ujar Aphro dengan berbisik-bisik dan frustasi sampai ketawa sendiri.

" let's go beibi kita nyemplung..ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.." perintah Aphro yang udah gak bersemangat sambil masih ketawa-ketawa stress.

"ya.." sahut para bidadari dengan wajah pucat kecuali misty.

Setelah acara pengenalan hewan peliharaannya Misty yang gak penting itu, akhirnya mereka mandi juga di air terjun tersebut. Mereka meninggalkan selendang mereka disebuah batu besar.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang hendak mencari kayu bakar dihutan dengan melewati air terjun terlebih dahulu melihat tujuh sosok 'gadis jadi-jadian' yang cantik jelita itu sedang asyik mandi dan bermain air.

Walhasil, niat untuk mencari kayu bakar musti tertunda dulu buat ngintipin cewek-cewek mandi, kapan lagi coba kejadian kayak gini bakal ada lagi disini.. Myohehehehehe! (ketawa sarap)

Dan Deathmask pun mengendap –ngendap mendekati air terjun tersebut lalu melongo'in bidadari itu tanpa nafas sedikitpun. Eh ntar kalo ga nafas mati donk.. maksud ane kagak mengedipkan mata sekalipun *ga jelas*

"Ooh-My-God.. ada awewe' nan geulis-geulis disitu.. sedap banget deh pemandangannya" Bisik Deathmask sambil ngelap ilernya. (jijik banget sih!)

*)Awewe' : cewek

*) Geulis-geulis: cantik-cantik

Lalu Deathmask berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah batu besar tempat para bidadari menaruhkan selendang dan pakaian mereka disitu.

"Ah Milo.. jangan ciprat-ciprat gitu donk.." kata bidadari berambut Turqoise itu.

"Ayolah Camus, kita main ciprat-cipratan air donk biar seru.." ajak Milo.

Akhirnya mereka berdua main ciprat-cipratan air dan saking anarkisnya mereka, sampai air saja ditendang-tendang ke arah muka. Sumpah ya lo berdua autis banget.

"Pyaak! Pyukk! Pyaaakk! Pyuuukk!"

Gara-gara kelakuan mereka yang primitif itu sampai-sampai airnya menyiprat ke arah Shaka yang dari tadi mencoba konsentrasi untuk meditasi yoga-nya.

"Woooooiii!" bentak shaka dengan suara sangar preman cililitan.

Camus dan Milo langsung nengok.

" jangan rusuh! Kayak anak alay aja tauk gak lo!" teriak shaka sambil mengelap mukanya yang basah dengan tangannya.

Suwer Shaka galak banget kayak anjing bulldog.

"eh parah banget ey.. marah tuh si abang" bisik Milo.

"iya iih.. lu sih Mil, jadi orang gak bisa rusuh sedetik doang.." timpal Camus dengan suara pelan.

"aah elaah.. ya maap dah.." balas milo dengan berbisik.

"Iya deh.. kita minta maaf deh Adinda Shaka.." Camus dan Milo segera berhenti ngerusuh dan sok-sok mandi ala Dian Sastro di iklan Lux.

(A/N: What the? Ya Oloh,Adinda Shaka.. HAHAHHAHAHA!)

Sementara itu Deathmask malah mangap kayak ikan purbakala gara-gara kejadian ciprat-cipratan rusuh itu.

"Busset deh.. itu cewek berdua rusuh banget deh ampe air ditendang-tendang ke muka. Aya-aya wae' lah.." ucap Deathmask sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kemudian mata jelalatan kepiting cabul itu langsung melirik ke arah Mu yang lagi membasuh rambut panjang nan indah itu.

"Eleuh-eleuh.. Mane geulis pisan euy..udah kulitnya putih.. Mulus.. bener-bener kayak artis itu cewek.. aduh.. kapan ya Abang punya istri kayak gitu.." ucap DM dalam hati sambil menatap tajam ke arah Mu.

Tiba-tiba Mu yang orangnya perasa melulu, mendapatkan sinyal-sinya tidak beres yang datang entah darimana.

Syuiiiinnnggg...

"aduh.. merinding.." kata Mu sambil mengusap-ngusap tangan ke belakang lehernya.

" gimana ya enaknya apa gue kenalan aja ya sama itu orang, minta no. Telponnya trus minta nge add pesbuk-nya dia.. minta twitter kan kece tuh..myohahaha!" Deathmask masih berangan-angan sambil terus menatap Mu.

Syuuuuiiinngg..

"aduh.. dingin banget nih.. angin dari mana sih? Apa ada penunggu yang gak suka ya sama gue?" ucap Mu dengan nada lembut.

"cantik banget sih tuh cewek.. ih kira-kira dia bakal suka gak ya sama gue? Ah pasti dia terpesona lah ama gue,terang aja gue ganteng banget gini kayak David Beckham.. Myohahahahaha!" ujar Deathmask yang amat sangat kepede-an.

Syuuuiiinnnggg.. syuuuu-syuuuu..

Hawa-hawa tidak enak masih menyeruak disekitar Mu.

" aahh.. kayaknya bener deh ada penunggu yang gak suka sama gue atau jangan-jangan ada Mbah Surip lagi berkeliaran disini..pantesan dari tadi gue merinding mulu.."

Dengan segera Mu malah sujud-sujud gak jelas sambil mengucapkan " Ampun Mbah.. Ampun deh Ampun Mbah.. kalo saya tadi lupa ngucapin salam sebelum nyebur.. Assalamu'alaikum wahai AHLI KUBUR.. sekali lagi ampuni saya Mbah.. saya numpang-numpang ama kakak-kakak saya mau mandi disini.. saya tahu mbah gak suka sama kami tapi kita numpang-numpang nih, anak bidadari mau mandi jangan diganggu ya Mbah.." kali ini suara Mu amat terdengar jelas sampai Deathmask pun kedengeran.

Mendengar suara Mu yang amat ngeselin itu Deathmask langsung jatuh menggelundung dengan sadisnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia nongol kembali dengan banyak luka lecet yang menghinggapinya.

"apppuuuuaaaaa.. duhai bidadariku yang akang idamkan..! gue bukan Makhluk-Makhluk macem mbah-mbah Surip kayak gitu! Gue..lu gak tahu sih..Gue yang ganteng mampus kayak David Beckham plus David Archuleta ini! Gue yang mantan bintang iklan plus model bajunya Ivan Gunawan ini..Bisa-bisanya *hiks..* lu bilang mbah.. *hiks..srott* aa'haa..mana pake wahai ahli kubur lagi.. Kejaaaaaaammmmmm! Sungguh teganya dirimu..teganya-teganya-teganya,, dirimuuuuuuuuu! Huwaaaaaaa!" teriakan Deathmask yang amat histeris membuat burung-burung bertebaran dan hal ini semakin membuat Mu ketakutan.

" Waduh.. tuh kan Mu, daerah sini tuh emang banyak makhluk-makhluk gak jelas.. nampaknya gue gak akan balik lagi deh kesini..hiyyy.. atut.." dengan rasa ketakutannya Mu langsung lari ngibrit meninggalkan tempat itu. Sumpah Mu lu itu ngeselin banget.

"eh..eh mau kemana bidadari akang tercintaaa.. huwaaaaa! *hiks-hiks sroot!* jangan pergi.. kembalilah bersama akaaaannggg! *sob-sob*"

Misi Deathmask untuk berkenalan dengan Mu harus pupus dan berakhir disini. Sabar ya Deathmask mungkin itu bukan jodoh lu, kan ntar lu mendapatkan someone special in your heart. Asyeekk.. si A itu lhoooowh.. yihiiiiyy..yaudah Mask, mau gimana lagi lu kan dicap sebagai saudara seperguruan para dedemit yah nggak salah lah kalo Mu jadi takut gitu orang lu nya aja pake parfum kemenyan ama melati..

Makanya Mask, tampang ama kelaluan lu tuh mesti dibenahi dulu. Perbanyak ibadah dan merenungi kekurangan lu sendiri, jangan perbanyak ngintipin cewek mandi sama ngoleksi kepala orang.. aduuhh ozaan.. capek dech..

"hancur deh hati abang.. tapi yasudahlah, everything's gonna be OK-lah sepertinya gue harus ngintipin cewek-cewek lainya..myohehehe.." masih belom kapok nih orang.

Dengan semangat 45 DM kembali melirik ke arah cewek cantik lainnya dan kali ini Adinda Shaka-lah yang menjadi korban perlakuan bejat dirinya.

"hahahaha,, ada bule.. mantep nih.." kemudian si DM masih bersembunyi dibalik batu besar itu.

Shaka yang sedang berpose ala orang meditasi ini butuh sekali ketenangan. Pikiran yang tenang akan melancarkan daya imajinasi budha-nya.

"Ouuuummmmmmm..."

"krik-krik-krik.."

"Ouuuuummmmmmm..."

"krik-krik-krik.."

"Ouuuummmmmmm..."

Lama-kelamaan Deathmask yang semangat mantengin si Shaka malah menguap berkali-kali saking garingnya nih cewek..

"hoaaaaaaamm.. busset deh nih gak ada pertunjukan menarik kayak apa kek gitu, dari tadi ooooooomm mulu ngomongnya.. emang gue om-om apa.." kata Deathmask sambil garuk-garuk perutnya yang belel.

"kosong itu berisi.. dan berisi itu kosong.. Ouuuummmmmmmm..." tiba-tiba shaka mengucapkan kalimat meditasinya.

" Kosong ya Kosong! Berisi ya Berisi! Mana ada kosong itu berisi.. kaleng krupuk aja kalo kosong ya kosong! Ah kagak nafsu lagi gue ngintipin lu! Kayaknya gue gak akan pernah nyambung sama lu.. sayang cantik-cantik begitu" kemudian Deathmask yang bersungut-sungut ini langsung meninggalkan Shaka.

Masih belum menyerah untuk melihat cewek-cewek mandi Deathmask kemudian melihat bidadari bontot yang bernama Shun.

"yang ini lumayan, manis juga kalo dilihat-lihat.."

Dan ketika ia memperhatikan Shun terlihatlah kalau Shun adalah anak yang cengeng karena ia terus menerus menangis ketika ditakut-takuti pake komodo dan tokeknya nya si Misty sama Camus dan Milo.

"kelihatan sih.. dari mukanya pasti anak paling bontot" pikir Deathmask.

"terus yang mana lagi ya?" sekali penglihatan tajam, kepiting cabul itu langsung menoleh menuju ke Misty si Ratu Kadal.

"wahahaha.. ada bule lagi.. moga-moga aja kagak garing kayak yang tadi myohahahahah!"

"hmm..lalalalalalala.." Misty yang sedang bersenandung ria gak jelas ini gak sadar kalo dari tadi ia dilihatin.

"waah.. ini cewek bohay juga gak kalah ama yang tadi bidadari akang tercinta.. wuiss.. body-nya maan..kayak gitar spanyol.."

"eh Milo balikin Pretty sama Princess donk! Kan gue mau mandiin pelihara kesayangan gue" kata Misty.

"nih gue balikin.."

Syuuuuiiinnngg... Byurrrssshh!

Si Princess dan Pretty pun sukses mendarat di pangkuan majikan mereka tercinta.

"Miloooooooo! Kalo mau balikin pake perasaan juga donk! Kasihan kan mereka berdua jadi semaput gini!" Bentak Misty.

"sorry deh elu sih mandinya jauh-jauh.."

"grrrr! Dasar abang terusuh!"kemudian Misty berubah menjadi geram.

"aah.. pretty, princess sadar donk kan kalian berdua mau aku mandiin.."

Deathmask yang melihat kelakuan ancur tuan putri Misty itu hanya bisa menatap pasrah "ku kira peliharaannya itu macem binatang apa.. gak tahunya komodo sama tokek.."

"ups.. aku lupa Queen kok gak ada sih! Queen.. Queen where are you! Queen.. Queen.. oh tidak Queen hilaaaaanngg!" Misty juga berubah jadi panik karena peliharaan buaya rawa-nya menghilang.

"apa lagi tuh Queen?" tanya Deathmask dalam hati.

"Queeeeeennnnnn!" si ratu kadal ini gak henti-hentinya manggil si Queen.

Sementara itu, Deathmask yang gak sadar kalau sebenernya Queen itu ada dibelakangnya dia masih santai aja menatap serius ke arah Misty. Entah apa yang menarik dari bokongnya Deathmask atau ia kesal karena ada yang mengintip majikannya tersebut, tiba-tiba buaya itu menggigit bokongnya Deathmask.

"Kraaaauukkkkk!"

"eh.." Deathmask masih belom merasakan banget gigitannya si Queen hingga suatu ketika..

"KRRRRAAAAAAAUUKKKK!"

"Waaaadaaaaaawwwww!"

Si Queen tanpa belas kasihan menggigit bokong Deathmask hingga DM meraung-raung kesakitan.

"Waaaddaaaaaawww! Wadddaaaaww! Siapa ini yang gigit pantat gue!" ketika ia menoleh kebelakang ternyata Buaya Rawa Berukuran Jumbo. Busset pasti itu sakit banget! Gue bisa ngerasain walaupun hanya bisa ngebayangin. Abis deh pantat lo Mask!.

Deathmask dengan parnonya segera berlarian kesana kemari sambil mencoba melepaskan buaya biadab nan jahanam itu.

"uwwwwaaaaaaaa! Lepasin bokong gue gak dasar Buaya Sialaaaann!"

Namun malangnya buaya itu tidak segera melepaskan gigitannya dari bokong DM dan nampaknya buaya itu betah dengan bokong DM yang semog dan membal kayak bantal itu.

"Argggggghhhhh! Tobat deh gue!" tanpa berpikir panjang Deathmask keluar dari semak-semak dengan Queen yang masih nyangkut di pantatnya.

"nah itu dia si Queen.." ujar Misty

Gak lama kemudian si DM menceburkan dirinya dan syukurlah Queen mau melepaskan gigitannya.

"Queeeeeeeennnnnn! Akhirnya kau nongol juga!" dimulailah adegan majikan yang memeluk erat peliharaan kesayangannya.

Sementara itu Deathmask masih teler dengan bokong yang berasap. Mask, kayaknya dari tadi lu kena sial mulu hahahahha!

"Queen ini siapa? Kamu nakal ya,Kenapa kamu gigit bokongnya? Kan kasihan Queen.." tanya Misty sambil menggendong Queen dan mengutik-ngutik jasad DM yang ngambang dengan ranting pohon.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aa! Aaaaaa! Aaaaaaaa!" kemudian Queen menjelaskan bahwasanya si DM itu mengintip majikannya mandi.

"oh jadi begitu.. orang ini mencoba mengintip gue.." tanpa basa-basi Misty langsung mengangkat jasad DM dan menonjoknya hingga mental ke langit "Rasa'in nih pukulan gue dasar cowok cabul!"

"Dyaaaaaghhh! Syuuuuiiiiinnngggggg!"

Akhirnya jasad DM mental sampai kelangit.

"Queen! Kamu perhatian banget sich ma Aqyu.. makin cinta deh sama Qmyuhhh!" ucap Misty sambil memeluk erat buayanya itu dan mencium-cium mesra. Gak kebayang beradegan mesra sama buaya rawa.

Syuuuiiiinnggg! Bruuukkkk! Sungguh malang si DM karena ia harus mendarat dengan posisi kepala yang jatuh terlebih dahulu.

"urghh! Urghhh!" dan ia pun harus berusaha melepaskan kepalanya yang nyangkut didalam tanah.

"pluukk!" akhirnya lepas juga deh tuh kepala.

"brrthh! Brthh! Ah tanah masuk-masuk ke mulut gw nih..Aduh.. kenapa ya hari ini gw sial banget udah cinta gak dapet, bokong gue digigit buaya..sekarang gue malah mental nyampe sini.. ya ampun kenapa selalu kesialan yang menimpa gw.. tapi untungnya celana gue kagak robek.. malu dong gw pantat gw kelihatan orang,, iyalah orang gw jaga-jaga pake celana 5 lapis.." ujar deathmask dengan tampang yang amat melas.

Sarap! Lu ngapain pake celana 5 lapis Mask! Pantesan aja pantat lu tambah semog. Sampe-sampe mengundang perhatian buaya.

*back to story:

Ketika ia berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke air terjun karena dia pengen membasuh mukanya yang kotor penuh dengan tanah. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang mengambang mengikuti aliran air.

"hee? Ini kan kelopak bunga mawar?" entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan untuk mengikuti kelopak-kelopak tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma wangi yang menusuk hidungnya.

"*sniff-sniff* Bau wangi apa ini?" Dan ia pun masih mencari asal mu asal aroma wangi yang menggelitiknya.

Ternyata aroma wangi itu berasal dari Aphrodite yang sedang mandi bertaburkan bunga mawar. (huh! Dasar nih anak! Ngotor-ngotorin air terjun aja..)

"nih kayak bau bunga mawar deh" pikir deathmask sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok gadis yang sedang mandi dikelilingi taburan kelopak mawar.

"woooowww.." seru Deathmask tapi dengan suara pelan.

"ini baru pemandangan segeeerr..". tiba-tiba Deathmask punya rencana untuk mencuri salah satu selendang dari salah satu cewek-cewek itu.

"Myohehehehehe! Aku akan mencuri salah satu selendang mereka.. gue kerjain lo semua.. Myohahahahahahaha!" Tiba-tiba Deathmask menutup mulutnya yang sedang ketawa lebar itu.

"Ups! Kekencengan.. ntar ketahuan lagi khekhe..". lalu ia mengendap-ngendap untuk mencuri salah satu selendang milik bidadari tersebut yang tergeletak disebuah batu besar.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita ini, ets.. masih ada chapter 3.. kalo kepanjangan di Chapter 2 ntar pada pusing lagi bacanya.. tapi sayangnya harus sabar tunggu updetan dulu ya soalnya capek nulisnya ^^y

Maaf harus menggantung ^^


End file.
